Entrevista con los Hinata
by Josh-kun
Summary: Fic interactivo! preguntenle lo que quieran a los personajes de Love Hina, por medio de Reviews o via E-mail, esperamos sus preguntas!


Una sala estilo Talk-show pero sin público, se encuentra el entrevistador en frente de la cámara.

Josh-kun: Hola a todos y bienvenidos a "Pregúntele a los Hinata", como ven, este es un fic interactivo donde podrán enviarme sus preguntas por medio de e-mail o review y yo se las haré pasar a sus personajes favoritos que habitan en la posada Hinata.

Hanagata: Disculpe, jefecito…

Josh-kun: que quieres Hanagata?

Hanagata: Como se prende esta cosa? o.o

Josh-kun: ¬¬u -le da un zape- porque tuve que contratarte a ti --U

Hanagata: Porque nadie mas quería trabajar contigo, además eres casi tan guapo como mi querido Otaru -se le lanza con los brazos abiertos-

Josh-kun: O.o! -saca un mazo y lo deja tirado en el suelo- A la próxima mejor contrato a Tai de Digimon .

Hanagata: -en el suelo- O.o

Después del pequeño "problemita" con la cámara, se apagan todas las luces a excepción de las que iluminan las sillas.

Josh-kun: Muy bien, estamos casi listos para comenzar, solo nos falta los entrevistados -saca un walkie talkie- Sumomo, ya estan listos?

Sumomo: Si!!! Sumomo los preparo! Ya pueden salir

Josh-kun: Muy bien, gracias Sumomo - Guarda el Walkie Talkie- Muy bien, nuestra primera invitada es la mayor de las habitantes de Hinata, tiene 19 años y gusta de la lencería fina, es divertida, fiestera y a veces un poquito manipuladora, su trabajo ideal podría ser catadora de licores, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a -suenan aplausos grabados- Kitsune Konno!!!

Kitsune: -moviendose provocativamente- Me alegra mucho estar aquí, hola a todos mis admiradores! -manda un beso hacia la camara-

Josh-kun: oo uhm… bienvenida, puedes tomar asiento en una de las sillas

Kitsune se sienta y abre un poquito los ojos.

Josh-kun: ejem, ejem…. nuestra siguiente invitada viene desde tierras desconocidas, es una niña genio y tiene millones de maquinas en su cuartos, gusta de los video-juegos, los plátanos y correr por todos lados, ella es Kaola Su!! -aplausos grabados-

……………

……………

……………

Josh-kun: Kaola Su!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -pasa una bola de esas que aparecen en los desertos- o.o -toma el walkie talkie- Sumomo, donde esta Kaolla?-

Sumomo: No la encuentro, se fue corriendo sabe a donde.

Josh-kun: Pues sigue buscando, que te ayude Kero -volviendo a la camara- Jejeje, parece que tenemos un problema con Su U pero mientras ella aparece presentemos a nuestra siguiente invitada; Es conocida como maestra de Kendo, es amada por muchos y temida por otros, apacible y apropiada cuando no se enoja, aquí esta Aoyama Motoko!!

Motoko: -amablemente- es un honor estar aquí con tan honorables personas

Josh-kun: de seguro estarás excluyendo a Hanagata, verdad?

Hanagata: Te escuche ¬¬

Josh-kun: bueno Motoko, quieres comentar algo?

Motoko: si… -se levanta y se acerca seria a Josh-kun-

Josh-kun: o.o que pasa?

Motoko: -lo toma de la camisa y lo comienza a sacudir- Porque me quitaron mi katana!! T0T no ven que si mi hermana ve esto se va a decepcionar, devuelvemela!!! -Lo amenaza con un Shuriken-

Josh-kun: ok, veré que puedo hacer -u - al Walkie Talkie- Sumomo, trae la katana de Motoko-san aquí.

Sumomo: y que hacemos con Kaolla?

Josh-kun: eso no tiene importancia ahora, creeme! . -Motoko aun lo amenaza con el Shuriken- Manda a Ranma!! .

Sumomo: ok ok!!

Motoko: espero que llegue pronto o si no… ¬¬ -suelta a Josh-kun y se va a sentar-

Josh-kun: No te preocupes Motoko U -se acomoda la camisa- La siguiente invitada gusta de las sandias y las frazadas electricas, es dulce y toma casi de la misma manera que Kitsune, denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra amiga de Okinawa, Otohime Mutsumi!

Mutsumi: Hola estoy muy contenta de… -se tropieza con los unos cables, cae por las escaleras, varios costales de arena caen detrás de ella (uno cae en Hanagata XD) y termina tirada en medio del escenario-

Mutsumi y Hanagata: o

Josh-kun: Sumomo… Paramedicos por favor oo

Sumomo: Enseguida!

Aparece la enfermera Joy y Sakura vestida de enfermera y se llevan a Mutsumi mientras dice: Jejejeje ahora regreso, olvide mis sandias . Salen Kenshin y Genma Saotome con una camilla, le quitan de encima el costal a Hanagata, lo ponen en la camilla, se llevan el costal y pisan a Hanagata cuando se van.

Hanagata: porque nadie me quiere TT0TT

Josh-kun: por ser tu mismo ¬¬, como sea, esperemos que Mutsumi se recupere pronto, mientras tanto tenemos el honor de tener con nosotros a una jovencita que lucha con todos los medios por lo que quiere, es amable y dulce cuando se lo propone, es aspirante para la universidad de Toodai además de ser hermosa, aquí tienen a Naru Narusegawa! -se escucha la canción de Chumbawamba de fondo-

Naru: No se porque estoy aquí, deberia estar estudiando, los aspirantes a Toodai no tenemos tiempo para entrevistas interactivas de un fan obsesionado --#

Josh-kun: no tenias que ser tan directa ToT

Naru: Pero ya que ya estoy aquí, ademas no queria estar sola en la posada con ese pervertido -se sienta a un lado de Motoko- --

Josh-kun: Y hablando de pervertidos, aquí tienen a un personaje que todos ustedes conocen, es divertido, estupido, inseguro, inoportuno y a veces podria decirse que es un looser.

Ranma: -saliendo por la parte de atrás del escenario- Hablaban de mi? Ya traigo la katana de Motoko

Josh-kun: no hablaba de ti, hablaba de alguien menos miserable.

Ranma: ¬¬ me las vas a pagar -se pone en posición de pelea y se lanza a Josh-kun-

Josh-kun: -se pone un disfraz de gato y comienza a maullar- Miau =o=

Ranma: un gato!! Waaaaaaaaaaa!!! -sale corriendo y deja la katana de Motoko en el suelo-

Josh-kun: jejeje, sabia que esto me serviría después de Halloween, jejeje ==. Bueno, en lo que estaba, el ha reprobado dos veces el examen de admisión en Toodai y es el administrador de Hinata, denle la bienvenida a Keitaro Urashima!

Keitaro: jejeje Hola a todos -a la camara- hola mama, hola papa, estoy en la tele. o

Naru: Que hace ese pervertido aquí!!?

Kitsune: Hola Keitaro, no quieres sentarte aquí junto a mi? Te extrañe mucho

Keitaro: oo

Naru: Kitsune …¬¬

Kitsune: Solo bromeaba, no te voy a bajar a tu novio -U

Naru: El es solo mi compañero de estudio, ya deja de molestarme --#

Keitaro: Este… me siento aquí? -se tropieza y cae ente las piernas de Naru-

Naru: --#

Keitaro: perdóname Naru, fue un accidente O.o -Naru lo golpea y sale volando, rebota en las paredes y cae en una silla junto a Motoko-

Todos: 0.0'

Josh-kun: bueno, pobre de Keitaro, ok, prosigamos. La siguiente es una chica muy tierna, aunque es muy joven, es la que cocina todos los días en la posada, siempre esta lista para ayudar a todos y tiene una gran cantidad de peluches en su cuarto, denle un caluroso saludo a Shinobu Maehara!!!!

Comienzan a salir fuegos artificiales, música, muchos colores, confetis, globos, luces de colores por la entrada de los invitados.

Naru: Por lo visto tiene una favorita ¬¬

Las demas y Hanagata: ¬¬

Shinobu: Muchas gracias, estoy en TV, no se que decir -Josh-kun le entrega un Clafeary de peluche y una caja de chocolates- oo estoy muy contenta de estar aquí -voltea a ver a Naru- Mire Naru-sempai! Un peluche nuevo para mi colección!!

Naru: ya lo vi. ¬¬

Shinobu: se ve muy lindo con ese disfraz de gato Josh-san, me dan ganas de abrazarlo -corre hacia el y lo abraza-

Josh-kun: -pensando- ahhh!!! No me voy a quitar este traje nunca T.T

Shinobu: Le concine esto como agradecimiento por haberme invitado -le da una caja con sushi y Josh-kun la prueba-

Josh-kun: Es el mejor platillo que he comido en toda mi vida!!! ToT es simplemente delicioso , domo-arigatou Shinobu-chan, puedes pasar a sentarte

Shinobu: Muchas gracias Josh-san

Josh-kun: vedad que es linda? , bueno… este, en que estaba? Ah si!, Sumomo, ya encontraste a Kaolla?

Sumomo: estamos siguiendo su rastro, al parecer se metió en los tubos del aire acondicionado

Josh-kun: Uhm, mientras encuentran a Kaolla, traigamos a otra persona, era la encargada de Hinata hasta que llego Keitaro, le gusta fumar y ahora tiene una cafetería cerca de la posada, Bienvenida Haruka Urashima! -aplausos grabados-

Haruka: Hola! , recuerden mis miércoles de dos x uno en la compra de cualquier platillo y los viernes de parejas!, por cierto -se voltea a Naru- Por cierto Naru, ya esta reservada la mesa que pediste para ti y Keitaro.

Naru: oo Haruka-san!!!

Keitaro: 0 Cenare con Naru!!!

Shinobu: TOT Bua!!!!!

Naru: Shinobu, no es lo que piensas!! Y tu tarado! Deja de poner esa cara, solo lo hice para que pudieramos estudiar mejor! -le da varios golpes a Keitaro-

Keitaro:

Hanagata: Señora Haruka, puede apartarme una mesa para el y yo?

Josh-kun: Que yo no soy de esos!!! ¬¬ -le vuelve a dar con el mazo- ya callate o mando a llamar a Ranma a que haga tu trabajo

Hanagata: Bueno, ya me callo…. TT

Comienza a escuchar mucho ruido y estatica en el walkie talkie

Josh-kun: Que sucede Sumomo?

Sumomo: la encontramos, la estamos siguiendo por los ductos de aire del estudio!

Josh-kun: en cuanto tiempo la tienen aqui?

Sumomo: En cinco segundos

-se escuchan ruidos extraños y todos voltean hacia arriba-

Kaolla: ya llegue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -grita mientras aterriza con una patada voladora sobre Josh-kun- Como estan todos!!!?

Josh-kun: -en el suelo y con un gran chipote en la cabeza-

Kaolla: Que padre!! Hola!! Todos están aquí!! Que divertido!!

Mutsumi: -sale por la parte de atrás con unas sandias en las manos- Ya regrese! Me extrañaron? -se resvala y deja caer todas las sandias en Josh-kun-

Josh-kun y Mutsumi:

Hanagata: Valgame el cielo… lo bueno es que a mi no me paso nada esta vez -le caen de encima Sumomo y Kero- X-x

Sumomo: O.o esto es un completo un lio!!!!

Kero: peor que con la carta canto

Sumomo; Bueno… Creo que es todo por el momento, no olviden mandar los reviews con sus preguntas, las contestaremos cuando Josh-kun vuelva en si! -por el walkie talkie- Ranma… limpieza en el foro por favor.. n.n'

Josh-kun: porque me pasa esto a mi? T.T

Todos: o.oU


End file.
